Hawaiian Romance
by ChadMMFan
Summary: It's summer vacation after high school graduation and the gang goes on a trip to Hawaii. What happens when hotel arrangements get screwed up and all they can get are three honeymoon suites? BRUCAS JEYTON NALEY R&R plz! CH 3 IS UP!
1. Awkward Silence

Summary: It's summer vacation after high school graduation and the gang goes on a trip to Hawaii. What happens when hotel arrangements get screwed up and all they can get are three honeymoon suites? BRUCAS JEYTON NALEY  
  
Author's Note: All is well with the gang, everyone is getting along (even Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton) and Nathan and Haley are still married.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the OTH characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- Awkward Silence  
  
"Come on let's go you guys, we're gonna miss our plane!" yelled Nathan to everyone in his house. Everyone had decided to meet at Nathan and Haley's place so that they could all go to the airport together.  
"We're coming!" replied Lucas.  
"Hurry up!! The cab's waiting!"  
Once everyone piled into the taxi-van to go to their graduation vacation in Hawaii, Haley went over who was sitting with who since they couldn't all get seats together.  
"Ok, Nathan and me are sitting together, Peyton and Jake, and Lucas and Brooke. I hope those arrangements are okay with everyone. Here's your tickets," she said while handing everyone they're boarding passes. Lucas smiled, happy that he was with Brooke, and Jake made a similar expression happy that he was with Peyton.  
They soon arrived at the airport, checked their bags, and started to walk through the large, twisted hallways of the airport to Terminal 76.  
"Here we are, Terminal 76. We're over an hour early!" said Peyton.  
"Anyone hungry? I know I am." said Jake.  
"Yeah!" replied everyone else.  
"I think I saw a McDonald's back there. Maybe a couple of us should go and bring the food back so that we don't all have to walk back again," suggested Brooke.  
"I'll go," volunteered Lucas.  
"Me too," Brooke said quickly.  
Everyone else looked at eachother, knowing why they wanted to go together. Even though Lucas and Brooke hadn't been dating officially, like Jake and Peyton and Haley and Nathan, everyone knew that they were still in love with eachother.  
Lucas asked what everyone wanted and tried to remember as he and Brooke walked back down the twisted walkway to the McDonald's. There seemed to be a deafening silence for the majority of the walk until Lucas started to break the silence.  
"So, are you looking forward to the trip?" he asked.  
"Yeah I am, I can't really believe that high school's already over. It seems like I just started it."  
"Yeah I know exactly what you mean."  
Even though they were both trying to make conversation, there was an unusual awkwardness around them and both of them felt it. They ordered the food and brought it back, hoping they didn't mess up any of the orders, and quickly eating their food before it was time to board the plane.  
"Flight 228, Terminal 76. Please listen for your row number to be called, we are going to begin boarding," said a woman over the speaker at the front desk.  
As she started calling numbers out, the gang gathered their few carry- on bags and listened for their numbers. Nathan and Haley were called in first, row 29, Peyton and Jake were called next, row 18, and finally Lucas and Brooke were called, row 7.  
"Hey, we have the best seats. Closest to the front of the plane. We'll be out before everyone else," commented Lucas, trying to make conversation again.  
"Yeah," replied Brooke quietly as the entered the jet way to the plane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow, but please review and let me know if you think I should continue. I promise that it'll get better in the next couple chapters! 


	2. Airplane Dilemmas

Hey everyone! Thanks soooo much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you guys liked it! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
AN: separates scenes/POV  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2-Airplane Dilemmas  
  
It had been three hours through the 8 hour plane ride, and everyone was starting to get restless.  
"Jake, I'm so bored. When do you think they'll start the movie?" Peyton complained to Jake.  
"I don't know, honey. They haven't even told us what movie it's going to be yet," Jake replied.  
  
"Haley," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as she was reading a magazine. "Meet me in the stall on the left in the back of the plane in one minute." As he walked to the back of the plane, Haley looked up from her magazine realizing what he had just said. In one minute she got up and walked to the back, and while making sure no one was watching, opened the already occupied stall and stepped inside closing the door behind her.  
"Nathan, what are we doing?" Haley questioned.  
"Just having a little fun," replied Nathan leaning into kiss her.  
"Nathan, we should go back. People are going to notice," she said after Nathan had kissed her.  
"I know but I'm dying here. I can't wait another five hours."  
She kissed Nathan deeply, "Does that help?"  
"Yeah... um... that'll be fine," stumbled Nathan. They both opened the door to find Lucas staring at them. They both smiled at him, Haley's lip gloss smeared on Nathan's face and walked back to their seats. Lucas looked back at them, smiling, and walked into the stall.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Peyton as "Freaky Friday" started to play. "Aw, it's just "Freaky Friday". I don't think I'm going to last this whole plane ride, Jake. Isn't there something that we can do in the next five hours?"  
Jake looked back at the bathroom, but Peyton shook her head and said, "I mean something that doesn't require us to squeeze into an aiplane bathroom stall and make out."  
"I got nothing then," replied Jake looked at her blankly.  
"Ugh, you're no fun." Peyton said as Jake decided to go and visit Nathan in the back of the plane.  
  
"Haley, why are you bothering to fix your makeup? It's going to get messed up again sometime," teased Nathan. Haley gave him a glare and then looked up and saw Jake standing behind Nathan.  
"Hi Jake! How's the flight so far for you guys?" asked Haley.  
"Oh, just wonderful!" replied Jake sarcastically. "Nathan, can I talk to you for a sec please?"  
"Uh, yeah sure," said Nathan as they walked to the back of the plane to talk. When they got to the plane Jake immediatly started going off about Peyton. "I can't take it anymore! All she's been doing is complaining the entire plane ride! She even complained about the quality of the peanuts!"  
"Well, maybe she afraid of flying."  
"No, I think she just wants to annoy the hell out of me."  
Nathan stared at Jake signaling that Peyton was extremely scared of flying.  
"She is?"  
"Yeah, when we were dating we went to New York City for a class trip and we took a shuttle plane and she was freaking out the entire time."  
"Hmm, I wonder if there's any way that I can calm her down."  
Nathan pointed to the bathroom stall. "I already tried that," said Jake. "She wouldn't go."  
"Try again."  
  
Lucas returned to his seat from the bathroom to find two empty seats, not just his. He looked around the plane for Brooke and when he didn't see her he assumed that she had gone to the bathroom too, but when she still wasn't back after 10 minutes, he started to get worried.  
Lucas walked over to Peyton and asked, "Hey, have you seen Brooke? I can't find her."  
"No," said Peyton while clutching the arm rests. Lucas noticed how uncomfortable she was.  
"Are you okay?" he asked while sitting down.  
"Yes. I'm fine. What would make you think that I wasn't okay?"  
"Oh, maybe because you look like you're about to crush those arm rests."  
"Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed while turning to him and starting to clutch his arm as hard as the arm rests. "I'm so scared. This plane ride isn't even half over yet and anything could happen. I mean, what if we crash, or there's a hijacker, or poison food, or if we run out of oxygen, or-"  
"Whoa! Peyton! Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. The plane is perfectly fine. We're almost half way there. People go on planes all the time and nothing happens. Now, calm down and please let go of my arm, you're cutting off my circulation."  
"Oh, um, sorry," Peyton said while blushing for freaking out in front of him.  
"I'm gonna go look for Brooke, okay? Will you be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."  
Lucas got up and walked towards the back of the plane.  
  
"Jake, go. Go back to Peyton. She's freaking out!" Lucas said as he got to the back of the plane.  
"Oh, okay. Is she mad-freaking out, or scared-freaking out?"  
"Scared-freaking out, but she'll be bad if they're no one there with her for more than five minutes."  
Jake walked quickly back to his seat and sat down next to Peyton while taking a deep breath. Nathan also walked back to Haley just five rows away and started talking to her.  
After Jake and Nathan had left, Lucas saw that both of the bathroom stalls were unoccupied but one was closed. He knocked and said, "Brooke? Are you in there? It's Lucas. Brooke?" After he didn't hear a reply he opened the door to make sure nothing was wrong.  
"Brooke?! What are you doing?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked this Chapter! Please review!!! 


	3. Decent into Hawaii

Thank you soooooo much for reviewing!! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!  
  
By the way, in the last chapter the spaces in between the sections were separating different parts of the airplane with different people. didn't let me put any or for some weird reason.  
  
Hopefully this time it'll work!  
  
-------- separates the couples conversations/POVs ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Decent into Hawaii  
  
"You know what? Nevermind, I know EXACTLY what you're doing," said Lucas. "You're being Brooke." With that, Lucas walked as fast as he could back to his seat.  
"Wait," said Brooke chasing after him.  
"Why? So I can watch you make out with ANOTHER stranger?"  
"Lucas, I can explain. Wait a sec, I don't have to explain anything to you. It's none of your business. We're not even together anymore."  
"You're right. I don't care." Lucas continued to walk back to his seat and Brooke walked back to the bathroom stall.  
"Is everything okay?" asked the mystery man.  
"Yeah, perfect," Brooke said as she pushed him back into the stall.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Peyt?" Jake asked shakily.  
"What?!" Peyton replied with a harsh tone.  
"Um... are you okay on the plane? Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, Jake," Peyton said teary-eyed as Jake was sitting down and reaching for her hand. "I'm so afraid of flying. I don't know what it is. Lucas was trying to calm me down, and it worked for a little bit, but I can't take it anymore. I'm so worried that something, anything, is going to happen."  
"Peyton, it's okay, millions of people fly on airplanes. It's so rare to be in an airplane crash, or a hijacking."  
"I know, but, I can't just stop being afraid. The only time that I feel a little bit more comfortable is when someone's with me."  
"Well, I'll stay with you. And if I have to get up I'll send Lucas or someone over, okay?"  
Peyton nodded her head and Jake kissed her and put his arm around her and they started talking about other things to try and distract Peyton from the face that they were 35,000 feet in the air.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Haley, come on," Nathan pleaded. "Can we please go back just one more time?"  
"No," said Haley sternly. "We're just going to get caught."  
"Please," Nathan looked at her with a look that made Haley's heart melt.  
"Fine, but just for a little. I'll go in first." Haley got up and walked to the bathroom stalls and opened one. "Brooke?"  
"Um, hi Haley. Bye Haley!" Brooke said while closing the door and locking it this time. "NOW we'll have no more interuptions," she said to her mystery lover.  
Haley turned to the other one and walked inside making sure Nathan saw which one she went in to. Nathan soon followed and walked inside. Nearly half a second after Nathan walked in, they were already making out. Nathan sat Haley up on the sink counter, and continued kissing her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I can't believe she's making out with some stranger," thought Lucas to himself. "Wait, why do I even care? I shouldn't care about who Brooke makes out with. She's right, it's none of my business." It was then that Lucas admitted to himself that he still loved Brooke. He didn't want to see it before, but now he found himself empowered with jealousy.  
Lucas was flipping through his magazine when he saw Brooke sit back down next to him. "Brooke!" he exclaimed.  
"Lucas, I don't want to talk to you right now," she replied looking straight ahead and trying to buckle her seat belt, but not having much luck since she was rushing it.  
"Here, let me help you with that," Lucas took the seat belt out of her hand and buckled it for her. "Now, will you please just listen to me, for one minute?"  
Brooke turned to him and nodded her head, "One minute," she said with her index finger pointed up.  
"Brooke, you know that I have always cared for you, and I thought that I after Peyton and I had our little fling I just cared for you as a friend. I've come to realize that I was wrong." Lucas looked at Brooke's face to see if he could tell her reaction thus far. Not seeing any change, he continued, "I love you, Brooke. More than anything in the world. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met and I love you with all my heart." Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes and a smile came across her face. She leaned into him and gave him the biggest hug and squeezed him so tight. She ended the hug, but kept her face close to his.  
"I love you, too, Lucas." Lucas smiled the biggest smile he had since they broke up and hugged her back. They exchanged a kiss and sat for the rest of the plane ride holding hands and looking at each other, smiling, every few minutes.  
  
---------------------  
  
Within the next few hours, Nathan and Haley had returned to their seats after about 45 minutes in the bathroom stall, Peyton had stayed calm talking to Jake, and Lucas and Brooke stayed smiling and holding each other's hands.  
"Attention everyone, we are going to begin our decent into Hawaii. Please return to your seats and buckle up. Thank you," the stewardess spoke over the intercom.  
"See? We're almost there and you're still in one piece," Jake said to Peyton.  
Peyton gave Jake an evil glare. "Let's not mention landing, taking off, or just the airplane in general until we get off? Okay?"  
Jake nodded his head and turned back to his magazine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this chapter was too short, but a lot happened! Please review!! 


End file.
